mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Into the Sea of Stars
Mario and friends explore the world of the galaxy and make some new discoveries that could change the Mushroom Kingdom forever. Episode Summary Mario and Luigi are sitting around in the living room of Peach's Castle. They have no idea what to do. Toad runs in and turns on the TV. It's his favorite show in the world: Fruit Fables. Mario says to turn it off, because they clearly are trying to think about what to do today. Just then, Luigi has an idea. He thinks all their friends would want to go into the galaxies, because most of their friends haven't been up there before. Mario says he's right. They go gather their friends. Mario is glad he knows people, because he calls a Luma from his cell phone. The Luma is down to earth within seconds. The Luma transforms into one big Launch Star. Everyone hops into the Launch Star and they blast off. They end up landing at the Comet Observatory, where someone unfamiliar is standing by Rosalina. Mario is happy to see Rosalina again, but wonders who the other person is. Rosalina introduces them all to the Space Colonel. He rules most of the galaxy. Donkey Kong is unfamiliar with this colonel, so he runs up to attack him but Daisy quick stops him before he can. Mario wonders what the colonel is doing here. The colonel says there's been a discovery in the Space Junk Galaxy that is beyond extraordinary. It's something he thinks could change their Mushroom Kingdom forever. Everyone is interested. Rosalina is more than happy to take them to the Space Junk Galaxy. They take off. When they arrive at the Space Junk Galaxy, everyone is a little surprised to see how trashed it is. Yoshi thinks he sees a planet shaped like him in the distance. He shrugs and continues with the group. Rosalina and the colonel are there to help them find this discovery. They search long and hard for it, and they think they finally found it after 8 hours. Waluigi is glad that the montage song helped pass some time. Peach is too. It's a powerful crystal! Peach thinks this could power the kingdom for an entire millennium. But just then, in the distance, there's growling and sloshing. Mario thinks he knows that sound. It sounds very familiar. It's... Tarantox. The colonel believes Mario knows what to do to defeat him. Mario says yes and goes to take care of business. He easily defeats Tarantox, before he could get his legs on the crystal. Diddy Kong is glad they defeated Tarantox, but he wonders how they're gonna get the giant crystal back down to earth. Rosalina says that's a problem she knows she can handle. She gives Luigi a handful of Star Bits. Luigi wonders what's going on. Rosalina whistles, and a Hungry Luma appears. Luigi knows what's going on now. He feeds the Luma and the Luma transforms into a giant Launch Star that could fit a crystal. When they return to earth, Peach brings the crystal inside her castle. She places it in a convenient stand in a secret room in the basement. Mario thinks that nobody will be able to obtain this crystal. But little did they know Bowser was spying on them. He knows something he wants from that castle. Not power stars, but something better. Songs * "The Montage Song" References to Previous Episodes N/A References to Mario Games * Super Mario 64: Bowser mentions stealing power stars * Super Mario Galaxy: The Space Junk Galaxy, the Comet Observatory, and the Gateway Galaxy can be seen. Many sounds are taken from this game too * Super Mario Galaxy 2: The power star get theme plays when they find the crystal References to Other Media * Sonic the Hedgehog: The crystal resembles the Master Emerald * VeggieTales: Toad watches a parody of the show called "Fruit Fables." Also, Phil Vischer guest stars as the Space Colonel. Some of the songs' instrumentals are used: ** "I'm So Blue" ** "I Love My Duck" ** "Haman's Song" ** "The Rumor Weed Song" Category:Adventures In Mario Land Category:Adventures In Mario Land (Season 1) Category:Adventures In Mario Land episodes Category:P&F Cartoonz Inc.